Helping Hand
by Scotty1609
Summary: .IreyxDamian. Iris West-Wayne finds out she's pregnant. Damian reacts. Iris weeps. Tim gets involved. Crap... NOT SLASH! Romance selected for IreyxDamian READ THE RATING WARNINGS taken from BATMAN and set to x-over for my own reasons


**Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! A longer DamixIrey one-shot!**

**THIS IS BEFORE IREY'S PREGNANCY IS KNOWN. THANK YOU. WHY AM I TYPING IN ALL CAPS?**

**Anywhooooo... I felt this needed to be written.**

**RATING: T for teenaged/adult themes and _mention only_ of Damian and Irey bounchickawouwou!**

**OH! BTW: I do not own. duh.**

* * *

><p>Cold hands snaked around her bare gut, making Iris jump. She grabbed the wrists, ready to smack-down whoever was touching her while she was <em>naked<em> in her _bedroom_-

"It's me," came her husband's deep, gruff, reassuring voice. A chuckle, and warm breath was blown onto her shoulder, followed by a kiss and a small nip. "Who else?"

Iris sighed with relief as Damian breathed in the scent of her bright orange hair. "Lilacs and apple again?"

"It's my favorite."

"I prefer cucumber melon."

She giggled lightly, rolling over to see the ebony. He hadn't shaved yet, apparently, from the black stubble on his chin and upper lip. But, his body was a light pink and he smelt of Axe, showing he had just taken a shower. She sniffed him, smirking. "Scorpion?"

"If it turns you on..." he whispered huskily, burying his face in the crook of her neck and sucking on her pressure point, just below her earlobe.

"Damian," she grunted softly, a chill going up her spine despite his warm hands on her back. "_Damian_..." she chastised. "We have training-"

He straddled her, kissing along her collarbone. She let out a gasp as he pulled the covers up over them-

_Knock, knock, knock._

Damian growled, and Iris giggled. "What?" he practically shouted, upset with whichever Titan was interrupting him and his wife.

"Uh... Guys? It's Jai. Cyborg told me to come get you guys."

Iris giggled again as she practically saw steam lifting from Damian's ears and nose. "Tell him we'll be a few," Damian spoke stiffly as Iris rolled out from beneath him, squeezing his butt lightly.

"You need to shave, Mister," she taunted, pulling on a thong and a sports-bra. From there, she donned a tighter-fitting tank-top that came half-way between her breasts and her navel. Damian rolled blue eyes in his head, and Iris could see she was calming him down. He pulled on boxers and sweats, then tennis shoes. Iris put on metal-plated footzees, reaching for her Nike shorts, but Damian pulled them away. "Dami!" she giggled, snatching for them.

"Iris, you understand my dilemma," he spoke softly, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Our mission lasted until two last night, as of which we both barely got showers and then you collapsed in bed. This morning, we have training. And I have not taken you for two weeks. Understood?"

She nodded, kissing his cheek. "I'll bring out the Batman thong for you tonight."

"Thank you."

He gave her the shorts, then went to shave.

As she pulled them on, Iris tried to ignore a sharp pain in her gut. _Nothing_, she told herself. _It's nothing... I'm just hungry._

"Damian!" she called into the bathroom. Her husband appeared, already shaved. Blue eyes blinked at her, and Iris remembered when she first met him. His cheeks had still been a bit pink with baby fat, his black hair short and spiky. Now, the 21-year-old had his hair in a military-like shave, with a bit of bangs that spiked up on their own

"Yes?"

"Can you go grab me some food?" the new wife asked sheepishly. Damian nodded, his face back to its stoic self. "Thanks. Eight energy bars should be enough this time."

As he walked out the door, Damian planted a kiss on Iris's lips. The two had been married for about four months, and were still in the honeymoon phase. Although Damian _certainly_ didn't mind it... Things got steamy in Titan's Tower at night, with Bart and Rose recently married, along with Cassie and Connor, when Colt and Claire were out with their grandpa. The twins were rascals, hell-bound in Damian's eyes even at three years old. He often called them 'miscreants', 'delinquents', and several other names, though Iris knew he had a special place in his heart for Claire. Colt was still a problem for him to accept, though. Tim and Bart often reminded the Bat that he had once been even worse than the two, which shut him up for a few hours.

Going into the bathroom, Iris pulled up her hair. Suddenly, that same sharp pain in her gut came. This time, though, she felt something boiling in her throat. The speedster stumbled to the toilet and puked out her guts with a groan. Sweat came to her forehead, and she grunted at the intense pain in her stomach again, spewing once more. She had thrown up at least five times as Damian returned.

"Ir-"

_BLECH._

He dropped the breakfast bars and sprang to the bathroom. Iris was leaning over the toilet, shivering slightly, one arm clutching her stomach. Her eyes were clenched closed as she tried to catch her breath. "Irey," Damian hissed as he dropped down next to her, grabbing her into his arms. "Irey?"

She looked up, smiling weakly. "I'm- I'm fine. Just woozy a bit, I guess. It's just a bug, I'll be over it in an hour. Gimme some food, and it'll be minutes."

Damian wasn't worried any longer, because he knew it was the truth. Being a speedster, Iris's metabolism was also hyperactive, making it easier for her to heal. It also meant a crap-load of food was needed to sustain her.

The young couple walked into the bedroom, where Iris finished all eight energy bars in ten seconds flat.

"You still made that look sexy."

Iris giggled before licking her lower lip, purring. Damian grunted as he felt a warmth... _there_.

"Training," she said. "Now."

He sighed, following her out the door.

…

They met up in the gym to see Ravager going all-out on several training dummies, fluff and sand going everywhere. Bart was running fast on the treadmill, looking sheepish as his wife kept sending him death-glares. Lian was sparring with her boyfriend and, from the look of it, Jai was losing _badly_. Cyborg watched, amused, with Nightwing next to him.

"Dick!" Iris called out with glee, running over to her 'uncle'. Dick grinned, pulling off his mask and sweeping her into a hug.

"Hey, Red."

"What are you doing here?"

He smirked. "I could leave-"

"Fine by me," Damian growled, making Dick chuckle.

"You know you love me!"

"... I'm going to spar with Connor."

Iris turned back to Dick, grinning. "You wanna spar?"

He gave a half-smile. "I've actually got to go. Just dropped in on my way to meet Roy and your dad a little ways off the coat. We're going jet-skiing."

"Of course!" Iris groaned. "_You _three would put off the important stuff to play."

With a killer grin, Dick winked and ruffled up her hair. "Gotta go, Red."

As she re-did her ponytail, Iris turned to Cyborg. "I thought Changling and Raven were back from their anniversary?"

Cyborg looked away from Lian pinning Jai to the ground, holding a loogie above his face. "No, not yet. But Cassie is coming soon, bringing Angel, Leo, and the twins. I was hoping you'd help entertain them as you're great with kids."

Iris nodded, smiling even broader.

_She's always smiling... _Cyborg thought to himself as Iris kissed his cheek. "Alright. I think I'm gonna go save my brother, now, though."

"Good idea. Li's kickin' his a-"

"-rse, Vic. Arse."

"Arse. Right."

Iris bounded over in a flash of black, purple, and orange before coming to stand in front of her best friend and brother- or bother, as she also called him. Jai looked up at his twin, brown eyes pleading. "Help!" he squeaked as Lian's hands strayed.

"Li, as much as I love you, I'm gonna have to ask that you stop molesting my brother. The kids are coming, soon."

With a sigh, the archer stood, whipping black curls over her shoulder. "Fine," she spoke, a mischievous glint in her eye. "But, he's mine later to torment."

"Fine by me."

"Irey!"

Iris pulled her brother up, pulling the spandex-clad techie over to the fighting ring. "Get some gloves and a guard for me, too," she told him as he approached the storage box.

"Heck no! Gloves? For _you_?" his voice croaked as he teased her, dancing back over with only two guards. "You've already got super-strength with how you swing those arms."

"Not super-strength strength," she corrected, taking the guard. "Just super-speed induced to feel stronger."

"Well it definitely feels stronger."

The two crawled into the ring. Someone shouted out, and everyone gathered in a circle around the ring. "Sibling showdown!" Connor cried, making the others hoot and hollar. Except Damian. Damian didn't _do _the joyful noise crap. Except for when Iris ************* for him.

Just as Cyborg rang the bell, another sharp pain shot through Iris's gut. _No, no, no. Not now, please..._

Jai saw his sister was distracted and charged, shouting loudly to prepare his stomach. At the last possible moment, Iris dodged at the speed of sound, leaving behind only colors. That was Iris's style: dodging and blocking until she found the best weak defense. And she was _good_ at it, able to even beat her husband every once and a while, on a really _really_ good day. She hardly lost, besides to Damian and the other Bats. But she always beat Jai. After all, he was the Oracle of the Teen Titans, not the Superman.

Jai charged again, and Iris dodged- but her powers didn't react. She moved away at a speed slower even than what Leo could do. Unready for this, her twin was unable to let up on his attack. He kicked her straight in the gut, making Iris cry out with the excruciating pain just below her navel. She collapsed into a heap and threw up all of her breakfast bars onto the platform.

Jai's eyes grew wide, and he gasped out her name. "Irey!"

In an instant, Cyborg, Jai, and Damian were all at her sides. Damian turned and snarled at Jai to get back, which the techie did (reluctantly, though). Cyborg put a hand on Iris's shoulder, the other on her knee as she crouched to try and get a look at her turned-down face.

"Irey," he spoke softly and slowly, holding up a hand to tell the others to stay back. "Irey, where does it hurt most?"

"I-I swear I didn't mean to," Jai stammered. Damian shut him up with a knee to the gut, and nobody objected.

"Iris?" Cyborg asked again, slowly. Then, his red eye focused on her hands, which were clasped just below her navel, knuckles white as she whimpered softly. _Can she... No, really... Only one way to find out, I guess._

Cyborg lifted the still whimpering speedster into a cradle-hold, the loose hair in her ponytail falling out and blocking her face. "I'm taking her to the Med Bay," he spoke as he jumped out of the ring. Iris cried out as she was jostled at the land. Before walking off, the man looked over to Jai. "It wasn't you, Jai. She's... sick."

The younger man's face suddenly melted with relief, then tensed in worry. "Is she okay?"

"She had a bug this morning," Damian suddenly spoke up. "She ate, but she probably didn't give herself enough time to recuperate."

Cyborg nodded. _But still need to check..._

Damian jogged in front of Cyborg to the Medical Bay, opening the glass doors to allow for his wife to be carried in. As Cyborg gently set her down on a lightly padded table, Damian reached for the basic kit. He took out a thermometer before helping Iris to sit up against the wall. "Open up," he spoke softly to her, sticking the plastic under her tongue.

"V-Vic?" she asked softly as Cyborg pulled the ultra sound machine over.

"It's nothing," he assured her quickly. "I'm just gonna see what's up. If you have any lesions, we need to deal with them. I'm doubtful on that, but if you're still in pain with your metabolism, we should speculate."

She nodded, pulling off her top to allow her whole stomach to show. Cyborg frowned, his eye adjusting as he looked. Iris's stomach was slightly swollen, shiny in a couple of places where skin was stretching lightly.

"How much weight have you put on?" he asked her.

Iris, feeling much better, fake-gasped. "Victor! You _never_ talk about a woman's weight!"

Damian smirked gently at his wife's improving attitude, going to get his a small cup of water.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Red. How much?"

Blushing, she spoke softly, "About five."

"And have your powers been shorting out like they did?"

Damian's ears perked up at that, and he sat down on the side of the bed next to Iris. Reluctantly, the ginger nodded. "Y-Yeah. It's happened three times, now..."

Damian felt his face reddening with anger. "Iris! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you'd blow it out of proportion!" she objected, also growing red. Her eyes were watering, and Damian bit the inside of his lip. He took her hand, massaging it lightly.

Cyborg cleared his throat. "It's gonna be alright, kids. Just relax. The same thing happened to Jesse, when..."

"When what?" the couple asked at the same time.

Cyborg shook his head, lightly rubbing ice-cold gel onto Iris's stomach. "I can't be sure yet."

Iris shivered, goosebumps growing on her arms and chest due to the gel. Damian kissed her fingers gently in a sign of reassurance. He could tell the hairs on his wife's neck were raising, and she was obviously uncomfortable, squirming around.

Cyborg's good eye widened a bit at the hidden screen. Slowly, he craned his neck to look at the two. "Have you guys been using birth control? Condoms? Anything like that?"

Damian glared slightly. "Why do you need to know?"

Then, Cyborg turned the screen to show a little, black-and-white _thing_ inside of Iris. "There's the head," he pointed to one end, "and the feet," he pointed to the other. "She's pregnant."

The silence was _deafening_, almost an ominous threat to strangle anyone who spoke. Iris's face had turned a stark white, freckles bright on her face as she turned to her husband. Damian's jaw was clenched, his face unreadable. Though Iris could see the anger growing in his eyes. She offered a small, excited smile, eyes alight with joy. "A baby, Damian. We're gonna be parents-"

The Bat quickly turned and stalked out of the Medical bay, slamming the door shut behind him.

Iris put a hand to her mouth, trying to hold back imminent sobs. She failed, rasps coming from her mouth as tears flowed down her cheeks. Soon, her shoulders were shaking as she bit her palm, eyes clenched shut tightly. A certain sob rang out loudly, making Cyborg even feel tears coming on. He sat down next to her, pulling the girl into his lap as she wept. A hand latched onto his, and Iris whimpered something unintelligible. Cyborg shushed her softly, kissing her head. "It's okay, Red. It's okay... It'll all work out..." _Somehow..._

…

X jumped across the rooftops of San Francisco, running over the ledge and then doing an aggressive flip forward onto the shorter rooftop. He swore loudly, almost positive he had just twisted his ankle. But, the youngest Bat pressed onwards. He needed to work off some steam.

_God... What the Hell are we going to do? I mean... God... we've only been married, what? Three, four months? Da**... It feels like a day, now. I can't be a father... I'd screw it all up. I'd screw up every da** thing... Every da** thing... My kid is gonna hate me..._

Suddenly, gunshots reached X's ears. He growled, cracking his knuckles as he catapulted off of the building into an alleyway.

"N-No!" cried a half-naked woman. Two men stood back, grinning and laughing as they shot guns at her feet, making her dance around.

"Da** pervs..." Damian growled as he threw two blue, x-shaped shuriken. The guns were knocked out of the men's hands, and X swiftly knocked the first unconscious. The woman in the alleyway, struck with terror, ran away screaming, "X! IT'S X!"

The other goon brought out another gun, this one rapid-firing. Before he could even pull the trigger, X had him knocked to the ground and was beating the pulp out of the man. "N-NO! P-p-please!" the man coughed again and again and again. "I have- have kids! KIDS! P-p-please!"

"ENOUGH."

A hand shot out, grabbing X's arm. "_Enough_, X. Let's go before the cops show up."

Looking back, X recognized the feathers on the arms before he did the mask. "Red Robin."

"Let's go. _Now_," came the snarl of a command.

Sirens echoed in the night, and X pulled away from his older brother, darting up the side of the building along the fire escape, while Red Robin opted for using a grappling gun.

The two ran across the rooftops, shadows in the night. They didn't stop until they were at least half-way across the city, several miles away from Titans' Tower. Red Robin stopped first, and X followed. First making sure no one could see them, Red Robin slumped down against a nearby vent and pulled off his mask. Blue eyes adjusted to the shadows, then looked at X. "Damian. Cyborg called me and said you ran off."

Damian snorted, pulling down the Red-X-inspired mask and sat down next to Tim. "I suppose he told you why I ran off, too..."

"No, actually." Tim looked over at his demonic sibling, eyes curious and eyebrows furrowed. "But I heard Iris weeping like a waterfall in the background."

Damian looked away, his jaw tight. He said nothing, only breathing in and out slowly as his whole body tensed up. Tim waited, patiently. He and Damian's relationship had gotten to where they no longer wanted to kill each other, thanks to a little mischief from Lian and Iris, but the two still hardly talked. They didn't like each other all too much, but they could at least work together for under half a night's patrol. Tim would rather have gotten along. _If the kid wasn't a demon, that is..._

They stayed there, silent, for almost a half-hour. Finally, Damian sighed. "You're not going to drop it, are you, Drake?"

"Nope."

Running a hand over his face, Damian spoke softly, "Irey's pregnant."

Tim's eyes grew wide, and he whistled, leaning back against the vent once more. "Hell... When d'you find out?"

"About ten."

"Tonight?"

"This morning."

Tim whistled again, pulling at the band around his short ponytail. "Wow." A pause. "How did you react?"

There was only silence to greet Tim, and he sighed. "That's why she was crying, huh?"

Damian didn't respond, but Tim could see his shoulders shaking softly. Damian _hated_ it when Iris cried- _detested_ it. You made his girl cry, there was hell to pay. Damian actually had never made Iris cry... Until he found out she was pregnant.

"I didn't say anything," he spoke softly. "I just left."

Tim nodded, licking his lips lightly. "Right. Well, I can't say I know what you're going through, but I can say that she's hurting, now. She just wants you to hold her, kiss her, let her know you still love her and will take care of her and the baby."

Damian slightly flinched at the word 'baby'. "I... I'll just screw my kid up..."

Then, Tim _laughed._

Damian stood, turning on his brother violently. "What's so da** funny, Drake!" he shouted, face red. "WHAT?"

Tim caught his breath, sighing and shaking his head, then looked up at Damian. "You really think the kid would turn out normal with any other parents? Even if _they_ were normal, the baby would still have super-hero blood. And powers, likely. Plus, we're all here. The Titans, the Outsiders, the _League_, even. And I think Dick would probably kidnap the kid anyways... Him and Babs, that is."

Damian let out a small breath, a tiny, _tiny_ smirk growing on his features. Tim rose, putting a hand on the younger hero's shoulder. "See? We won't leave you to drown, dude. We'll always have the life-boat ready."

The younger nodded and turned, glaring at the hand on his shoulder. Quick as lightning, Tim withdrew his hand. "We're the support, demon. We'll be there. So chill a bit."

Pulling his cowl back on, Damian turned to the Tower. He said nothing, but he didn't need to. Tim knew.

"I'm headed back to Headquarters. See you later, demon."

Before Damian could reply, which he wasn't going to, Tim was gone with a flush of his feathers. _Tt... Swan Princess..._

…

Iris sat down on the bed, waiting for Damian to come back. She doubted he would, though. After a long talk, Iris decided to keep it all secret for now. She would just say that she and Damian got into an argument about her health- which, technically, they did- and would say... well, she didn't know what she would say about her powers. So far, though, they only seemed to be hindered when she was going through morning sickness rituals. Cyborg had said that the baby was developing quickly and would probably be due in only a short few months, instead of the long 9-month gestation.

Having changed into her thong and a strapless bra for sleepwear, Iris looked at herself in the mirror. She was twenty. _Twenty. _Her mother and father had been... At least _late_ twenties when they had her and Jai. Turning to the side, Iris could barely see a gut forming where she thought fat from sweets was going. With a heavy sigh, the speedster gently cupped her stomach.

She gasped. A soft pressure pushed against one of her palms, making her jump slightly. Only a few weeks in, and she was already feeling the baby kick...

"God," she hissed, sitting down on the bed. "Maybe Damian... Maybe Damian was right... Maybe we're not ready-"

"We aren't."

Iris jumped, crying out. X crawled in the window, shedding his mask and belt, along with his top. Damian sat on the bed, pulling iris down to sit next to him. "Irey," he spoke into her ear softly. "We're _not_ ready- but we've got help."

Realization crossed over the ginger's features, and a soft smile came to her face. "Connor and Cassie can help," her husband went on, resting his chin on her shoulder. "So can your parents- and Dick and Babs... Oh, God, they're gonna steal our kid."

Irey turned around, grinning. "You said _our kid_."

He cocked an eyebrow. "It _is _our kid, right? Nothin' you need to tell me, missy?"

She laughed aloud, the same twinkling laughter that always lifted Damian's spirits. "No, I just... When you ran out, I was scared that..." Her voice faded away, as did her gaze. Damian slowly drew her chin to look at him. Tears filling her eyes, Iris spoke in a hiss, "I was scared that you would leave me..."

Damian scoffed. "Tt... Right, like that would go over well with your dad- or Cyborg. Or Garfield. Or Dick. Hell, any of the guys-"

"And Lian."

"And Lian."

Iris snuggled into her husband's chest. He sighed heavily, taking in the smell of her hair. His eyes lit up a bit. "Cucumber melon?"

"Your favorite, babe."

There was a pause, then: "I'm sorry, Irey. I love you, and I'd _never_ leave you..." He bent down and kissed her exposed belly. "Or our baby. You know that now, right?"

She nodded, grinning as she straddled his lap. Damian shivered a bit, making his wife's Cheshire cat grin broaden even more. "I... read up on pregnancies while you were out."

"Mm hm?"

"And, apparently, semen is healthy for a fetus, or brand new ones."

"Mm hm..."

"Soooo... I was thinking- MMPH!"

Damian flipped his wife over, straddling her. He grinded himself into her hips, making the woman shudder. Then, slowly, he kissed her down the crevasse of her breasts, nipping and sucking all the way. Iris groaned softly, grabbing his pants and allowing her fingers to venture... _downwards_.

Damian let out a soft cry, despite himself. Iris giggled softly, allowing her husband to lean down and kiss her softly, innocently. "I love you, Irey."

"I love you, too, Damian..."

Then, he kissed just below her navel and whispered to her belly, "I love you, three, baby girl."

"Or boy."

"I'm shooting for a girl."

She grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, Damian. Oh, Irey. So innaproperiate. WHAT is WRONG with you, Damian? So suggestive and nasty... :)<strong>

**REVIEWS MAKE ME !**


End file.
